


Just One More Day

by brihana25



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he's gone, and he's never coming back. But he just can't let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Day

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Hurt  
> Artist: Christina Aguilera  
> Season(s): 1-5  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): Left For Dead, Bête Noire, Dead Man Talking, Missing, Reveille, Twilight, Kill Ari Part I, Kill Ari Part II, Hiatus Part I, Hiatus Part II, Shalom, Sandblast, Blowback, Grace Period, Bury Your Dead, Leap of Faith
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing kj_svala  
> Many thanks to switch842 and khek

* * *

  


[Just One More Day - NCIS (Gibbs and Tony)](http://vimeo.com/37223444) from [brihana25](http://vimeo.com/user4235047) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
